


Cute For a Killer

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Hank makes a sweet discovery about his favorite hitman.





	Cute For a Killer

Despite his desperate attempts to escape the lifestyle he’d been sucked into, there was something holding him back. Or, well, someone.

“Good morning, Barry.”

Eyes fluttered open to see Hank beside him, tattoos on display since he was shirtless, as well as a few scars (including the bullet wound from that time Barry had shot him, but they didn’t talk about those days anymore).

“Morning,” he mumbled, snuggling deeper beneath the covers.

Hank leaned closer, lips brushing over Barry’s stubbly cheek. “I made you breakfast. Don’t you want some?”

“In a bit.”

“You sleep too much, love. Come downstairs and eat.”

Barry groaned, burying his face in the pillow.

A sigh. “You’re always so stubborn when it comes to your work, and now, even breakfast. Don’t you think I can convince you?”

The response was muttered, entirely unintelligible.

Well, that just wouldn’t do.

Hank leaned in and pressed soft kisses to Barry’s forehead, cheek, and nipped playfully at his earlobe. Barry made a soft noise, most likely a moan? Usually, that was the noise he made in moments like these. However, as he moved down his neck, Barry started to squirm slightly, scrunching up his shoulders.

Pulling away, curiosity sparkled in Hank’s eyes. “Barry, dear, are you ticklish?”

Slowly, he looked up from the pillow, eyes a little wide, cheeks a little flushed. “No?”

Obviously, he didn’t believe him for a second.

Fingers snuck beneath the covers and wormed their way beneath Barry’s arms, and the reaction was instant.

Squirming, and a muffled sound that this time was definitely a laugh, not a moan.

“Fuck off, Hank!”

“That’s not very nice,” he chastised. “Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?”  
They never actually used that word to describe…well, whatever they were, but the moment was silly and playful and it felt oh-so-fitting, and Barry was too busy giggling (yes, giggling) to comment on it.

Barry’s laugh was a totally new, foreign sound. He’d heard the occasional chuckle at most, seen glimpses of half-smiles, but never seen him crinkle his nose and let out these soft, wheezy little giggles. It was absolutely fucking adorable in every way, and it made Hank grin.

“Hank, cut it out, I’m serious—!”

“Cut what out?” he asked innocently, moving his hands down to pinch at his sides.

“You fucking know what!”

“I’m afraid that I don’t, love.”

Barry flipped onto his back, which turned out to be a horrible move, as it only gave Hank access to his belly, partially exposed by the way his sweater had ridden up while he squirmed. “Stop fucking tickling me, you dick!”

“Not until you admit that you’re ticklish,” Hank replied, looking both smug and giddy at the same time.

Shaking his head, Barry willed his quick reflexes to grab Hank’s wrists and shove him away, use some training technique to flip him off the goddamn bed and through the floor, anything, but apparently Hank had found his weakness, and it was a super-effective (and embarrassing) weakness too.

Hank latched onto his hips and squeezed, and Barry’s back arched off the bed, a much louder, surprised laugh leaping from his throat.

“Okay, okay, I’m ticklish, now stop!” he all but yelled, desperate for the unfamiliar, torturous (but also kind of fun?) sensation shooting through his body to just fucking end already.

Surprisingly, Hank kept his promise and stopped, laying down beside Barry and watching him catch his breath, a fond smile spread across his face.

“What the fuck was that for?” Barry asked, trying to scowl, despite the pink flush still staining his cheeks.

Hank leaned in, cupping his face. “You’re adorable.”

Barry froze momentarily, blinking. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. “Fuck off. What’s for breakfast?”

Yeah, he was pretty damn cute for a guy who’d tried to murder him on more than one occasion, or at least, Hank sure thought so.


End file.
